Rini Tsukino/Sailor Mini Moon
Rini Tsukino, also known as Sailor Mini Moon. Her name means ‘Small Lady’ and her attacks are child-like versions of Serena’s/Sailor Moon’s. It is revealed prior to the series that Rini is Serena’s daughter from the future, also making her Piper’s future niece (being so since Darien is Rini‘s father. Sailor Mini Moon first revealed her identity in the fourth chapter/episode/installment “Take to the Skies:Biyomon and Ravenmon. Mars and Mini Moon Appear.” Rini and Reye identified themselves in order to help their digimon partners defeat Meramon. In When Destinies Collide, Rini is voiced by Miranda Cosgrove. In the sequel, she is voiced by Mackenzie Rosman. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Rini is the future child of Serena and Darien. This was revealed before the events of the series. She goes by telling people she is Serena's small cousin from out of town, but she later reveals to the others who she really is. Rini is one of the youngest of the group and is always being looked after. She forms a close friendship with T.K and the friendship grows into more crush-like feelings as the series progresses. Rini is accompanied by her small kitten Diana, who is very quiet and normally stays in Rini's small bag during fights. Rini is the smallest of the Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mini Moon. Her sailor suite consists of a cherry pink and red color scheme. Since she is from the future she had no real ties to the Silver Millennium. In her life however she is close with all the Sailor Scouts, but closest to her aunts Mina and Piper {Venus and Harmony respectively.} Aside from Diana, Rini's best friend is Catherine, or Sailor Melody {More will be revealed about her later on}. Rini’s digimon partner is a cheerful pink bird digimon named Biyomon. When the kids first came to the Digital World, Rini met her partner in her In-Training level, Yokomon, which resembled a small pink radish creature. Ever since Biyomon came into her life, the two have been best friends. Rini and Biyomon will always watch each other’s backs. When the kids all return home and defeate Myotismon (or so they think), a prophecy was sent by Gennai, and in that prophecy stated not only the triplet daughters from the past would reappear, but also the Princess from the future would appear, and awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. It turns out, Rini was that Princess from the future, unlocking her Princess upgrade, and the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon to awaken. Whenever this happens, Princess Rini carries with her a silver sickle with a sugar pink handle. Princess Rini’s Outer Guardian is Princess Saturn. 'When Destinies Collide (Movie)' Rini wasn’t around to witness the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon when the other DigiDestined kids were chosen. Instead Rini’s ties to the Digital World have all to do because Serena witnessed the battle, and the future Rini comes from, Humans and Digimon live together peacefully. 'Family and Background' Rini lives with Serena and her family, going under as Serena’s ‘small cousin’. But later on it is revealed she is the future daughter of Serena. Other than being from the future and being a Sailor Scout, Rini is pretty much a happy-go-lucky child. 'WDC:02' Rini is one of the four of the Original 14 DigiDestined to become a part of the new generation in the WDC sequel {based off of the second season of Digimon Adventure and the second half of the Sailor Moon anime.} She reunites with Biyomon and wields the Digi-Eggs of Love(Phoenixmon) and Sincerity(Butterflymon), enabling Biyomon to armor digivolve. She also pairs up with Catherine Shields in DNA Digivolution, enabling Biyomon and Nalamon to merge together to DNA digivolve to Hippogriffomon. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout